Time Curse
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: *Ch3 added* The Charmed Ones are sent in time, much further then they’ve ever been sent before. Over a million years further.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time Curse Author: Aly (aka ColeTurner1329) Summary: The Charmed Ones are sent in time, much further then they've ever been sent before. Over a million years further. Extra Notes: Eliminate the Cole possessed by the Source storyline in Season 4. So I guess this could be placed around "Lost and Bound".  
  
Phoebe shivered in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open. And cursed.  
  
"Piper? Paige?" she called out, knowing that her surroundings were far from normal. She was in some jungle. Where was she? Certainly not San Francisco. The trees were so tall that she couldn't see the sky. They were as tall as skyscrapers.  
  
"Piper!" she called, louder this time. She looked down at herself. A coat and jeans. How convenient. She swore she went to bed in pyjamas. Though it was a good thing. She wouldn't want to be stuck wherever she was in pink fluffy pyjamas.  
  
"Ooh, boy. Am I in trouble" she grumbled to herself as she stood up. *Sluurch*.. Under her feet were squishy leaves and ferns. "Anyone hear me?!" she shouted to nothing and was answered by a crunch of some leaves in the distance somewhere. Her heart skipped a beat. I'm going to have a heart attack if I don't calm down, Phoebe told herself sternly. "Who are you?" she asked in the direction of where the sound came from.  
  
A creature growled in response. She had no idea, what type of creature, though it wasn't human. Phoebe was very nervous and hoping whatever it was, it wasn't hungry. She felt many eyes watching her. Not very often was she not directly threatened but feared for her life, though this was one of those times.  
  
She backed into the opposite direction and found herself face to face with a huge snake. There were creatures in every direction, Phoebe cursed to herself.  
  
The cobra eyed her with cold eyes. Phoebe saw a huge bulge in the snake, figuring it had just eaten. Perhaps it was a very lucky thing for her. She jumped as it moved. It slithered away.  
  
Phoebe kept walking, her sneakers making squishy sounds beneath her with every step. If she wasn't freaked out when she woke up, she defiantly was now. And no sarcastic comments from Piper blaming the situation made things worse. Piper's comments sometimes annoyed Phoebe; but she would've killed to hear one right about now.  
  
She would kill to hear anyone she knew. Even just anyone, someone human.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe said out loud. Use my brain. Possible explanations? Backfire of a spell? Impossible. Some demon giving her some kind of illusion? The Source did it to Piper, made her think she was in a mental hospital. Phoebe let her thoughts run through her brain until she clasped the right one. It never came.  
  
She kept walking, jumping every time she heard something. The ferns scraped against her skin. Phoebe nearly slipped as she stepped up a mushroom hidden by green moss. "God, how lucky am I?" she cursed to herself.  
  
The trees blew in the wind Phoebe felt she was going insane. "Where am I?" Phoebe yelled. She figured it wasn't to ask the question, just to release some of the panic that had built inside her. "Breathe, girl, Breathe" she sternly told herself. Boy, she had made a habit of talking to no one but herself.  
  
Phoebe heard a large screech, and quickly glanced around. She found that she was at the edge of the forest. She glanced at the valley before her.  
  
"I've time travelled before, but this is ridiculous" Phoebe whispered to no one as she saw a Tyrannosaurus rip the flesh from a Triceratop. She was in the time of the dinosaurs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Piper opened the fridge door for a midnight snack "Milk, jelly, ooh, chocolate" she mumbled to herself. She grabbed a huge block of chocolate, and a surge of guilt surged through her. Cole had given the chocolate to Phoebe.  
  
Finders Keepers, she told herself. As she was arguing with her conscious whether or not to take the chocolate block when she found she wasn't in the manor anymore.  
  
"Oh, bad" she mumbled as she found herself on a mini-island, in a lake. The island was about 10 metres in diameter. She glanced around and saw vines draped from the hugest trees she'd ever seen, though they were pretty far away. "Oh, Tarzan, where are you?" she commented to herself. She gasped as she saw a cobra in the moonlight gobble up a huge fish that was stranded on a log.  
  
"Do the Supernatural ever give me a day off? Scratch that, night" Piper commented to no one again. She started to feel silly, talking to herself. She wished her sisters were with her.  
  
She strained her eyes and realised she wasn't on an island. She was on a hill, which led to a valley, which must've been flooded. Though it didn't change a thing. She still had to get out of there. An idea hit her. Leo always heard her, unless she was in the underworld. And she was pretty sure she wasn't.  
  
"LEO!" she shouted. Piper knew she most probably was a fair way from San Francisco so she shouted as loud as she could. With absolutely no response. She repeated several times. No avail.  
  
So what's up? Why can't he hear me? Piper panicked. Unless I'm on a parallel plane to mine. Or I've time travelled.  
  
Piper glanced around again. She saw a relatively large flying creature swoop towards her. It was a Rhamphorhynchus though Piper didn't know that. Though she knew it was a dinosaur.  
  
"Defiantly time travelled" she snapped after she froze the creature. Piper thought about what she could do. She could explode it, kill it, but it wasn't exactly doing anything wrong. Sure it looked like it wanted her for dinner, though that's how dinosaurs survived. It didn't know any better.  
  
"Kill or be killed. Sorry, birdie" Piper apologised to the frozen creature though quickly thought of something else. She unfroze it and it dove closer, though when it was really close, she froze it again. She moved to the other side of the island, or flooded hill, and it unfroze.  
  
It flew back up, confused. It saw her again and repeated and so did Piper. Freeze, move. That continued until it sighted a different creature in the trees Piper had spotted earlier and flew over there.  
  
"Good!" Piper shouted at it "Go bother some other poor creature". Piper saw the trees blowing in the breeze and wondered why she wasn't cold. It was summer back home, and she was only wearing pyjamas with thin material.  
  
Think again, she sighed inwardly at seeing her clothes. Coat, jacket, sneakers. Then she remembered again what she was doing before she got sent to dino-land. She had some chocolate in her hand at the time. She glanced around and rummaged through her pockets.  
  
She found the block of chocolate. Yay! Piper thought. She gobbled up as much of it as she could. Feeling 100 pounds heavier she yawned, feeling tired. And curled up in a ball and fell asleep.  
  
Piper surprisingly slept well. Though she woke suddenly to someone screaming something.  
  
Yes, it must've been a dream, Piper thought, hearing Phoebe's voice. Though as she focused around her again, she was dispirited at seeing she awoke where she fell asleep.  
  
"-- am I?" she heard Phoebe yell. She bolted upright. She hadn't caught the first part, though it was defiantly her. Yes! Her sisters were here with her!  
  
But where? ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Leo awoke to the sound of Cole's voice. "Piper? You in there?" Cole shouted through her closed door.  
  
"What's his problem?" Leo whispered to Piper as he glanced over his shoulder to where she should have been. But wasn't. He grumbled and grabbed some jeans and slipped them on.  
  
"What's up?" half-asleep Leo asked Cole as he opened the door "Where are the girls?" Cole asked "How should I know?" Cole sighed. "No one's answering the phone at P3, Paige's boss said she never turned up this morning and they're not in the attic" "Maybe they all went for a walk"  
  
"I don't think so. When Paige has to go to work? Plus the Book of Shadows is gone" Cole pointed out "The Book is gone? They wouldn't take it out of the house" Leo reasoned, "Some demon must've took it"  
  
"All the more reason to be worried about where they are. They would've told us where they were going, left a note, something," Cole pointed out. "I'll try to sense something," Leo said concentrating. Cole waited patiently.  
  
"Uh, Cole?" Leo asked nervously "What gives me the feeling that it's bad news?" Cole sighed "They are, kinda, in Australia" "What!?!?" Cole practically shouted, "How the hell did they get there?" "Gets worse" "Oh, it cannot get worse" Cole snapped "Australia?" "I can sense their aura, but not them. Meaning they are in another time" "Past? Future?" Cole asked "No way of knowing," Leo said "This day just gets better and better" Cole sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
If Piper could hear Phoebe, Phoebe could hear her, Piper reasoned. "PHOEBE?!" Piper shouted as loud as she could. She heard birds scatter from the trees. Phoebe must've heard her. "Piper?" she heard Phoebe shout  
  
Piper's stomach tightened as she realised that she still was faced with the same problem. Even if Phoebe could find her, she couldn't get to her. She was in the middle of a huge pool of water. Nasty water, water that was probably contaminated with some nasty creatures. There was no way that she would swim anytime soon.  
  
Piper strained her eyes and noticed another island. It must've been the top of the opposite hill. Though she wasn't going to swim to it. For all she knew, that one was probably as bad as the one she was on. Another shout was heard.  
  
"Shout again" she heard. Piper swore it was Paige. Maybe they were together. "OVER HERE!" Piper yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"Over here" Phoebe and Paige heard Piper shout. They walked towards the voice and soon found themselves going up a hill. Though when they got to the top, they couldn't go down, as it was flooded.  
  
"Hello!" they heard again. Paige pointed to a point in the distance. "There's someone human. I bet its Piper!" "Yay. Then we'll have the Power of Three" Phoebe smiled "I'll orb over there and orb back," Paige said as she orbed out. She soon orbed back with Piper.  
  
"Hey, sistaz!" Piper said as she hugged both of them "Am I glad to see you guys!" "Do you know where we are?" Phoebe said "Precisely what time? As in Tyrannosaurus time?" "Yeah. Some flying kind of thing attacked before. Really dinosaur-y"  
  
"Like that kind of dinosaur-y?" Paige said nervously. Piper looked over to where Paige was looking and decided that she like being stranded on a hill- slash-island thing alone. Alone from danger too.  
  
The dinosaur that was about to attack them was a Triceratop. "Never mind that," Phoebe said "It's gonna attack us!" Piper pointed out "I've read they're herbivore. Meaning plant-eating" Phoebe answered "Well, either we are plants, or your stupid book-writing scientists got it wrong"  
  
TBC.. 


End file.
